


The Collector

by GStarshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Tomarry, Harry's her hatchling, Horcruxes, Its a Thing, M/M, Mother Hen Nagini, Slytherin Harry, Underage - Freeform, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begins to collect Tom’s Horcruxes without realizing. He won’t stop until he has the full set.</p>
<p>Featuring Mother Hen Nagini! As well as powerful-Slytherin Harry!</p>
<p>Eventual Tomarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Edition - Live Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot ONLY!!!

Harry Potter owned very little. After all where would he put possessions? His cupboard was barely large enough to stand up in and he didn't need the clutter. Even if he did have room, Harry doubted he would want objects, they had little meaning in the long run. It was feelings that mattered.

 

Watching Dudley rip into the mound of presents that day he frowned a little, wondering what feeling the thick child could possible get from these 'things'. Harry quietly continued doing his chores as the pile was slowly made into a heaps of scraps he'd have to pick up and a stack of new stuff to add to Dudley's already packed second room.

 

Eventually Uncle Vernon announced that they would be going to the zoo and after a warning Harry was allowed in the car to come along. Harry trailed after his relatives, not really interested in the caged animals until they came to the reptile house. Harry was immediately drawn to the snakes, taking in the elegant creatures that were basking in the heat lamps artificial glow.

 

A familiar bellow drew Harry's attention to the other side of the house, Dudley was demanding that his father make a sleeping snake move. Harry watched with an irritated frown as Vernon pounded on the glass but received no reaction from the snake in question. Dudley stormed off with Vernon and Petunia hurrying after him.

 

Harry walked over to the enclosure, "I'm sorry if they disturbed you." He said quietly, the snakes head lifted and it looked at him, "They are the worse sometimes." He looked down at the plaque describing the snake and snorted, "You’re a bit too thin to be a constrictor, a large breed of viper maybe." The snake dipped its head and Harry smiled before he suddenly found himself shoved aside and to the ground.

 

Harry looked up to see Dudley leaning over the rail and pressing his thick sweaty hands to the class. The viper was hissing at him in anger and Harry's jaw locked. His own anger spiked and something inside him surged in response. In the next instant the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the habitat.

 

Screams filled the building as the viper slithered out from the habitat and onto the floor by Harry. The glass reappeared, effectively trapping the panicking Dudley in the habitat and leaving Petunia and Vernon banging at the glass. Harry dropped his gaze to the viper who had coiled itself next to him, ***Thank you hatchling.*** came a female voice from the snake.

 

Harry blinked but took the talking snake in stride, ***Anytime.*** he replied. The viper leaned forward and nudged his hand until he stroked down her back. At the contact, his scar pulsed strangely and feelings he didn't understand welled up in him. ***Will you stay with me?*** he blurted out.

 

The viper looked him in the eye, ***Why?***

 

Harry frowned, trying to decipher the emotions running through him, ***You feel like.......safety and joy and.....you feel like mine.***

 

The viper considered him for several moments, ***Very well hatchling. I will stay with you.***

 

Just then Vernon turned on them and yelled at Harry without noticing his new companion, "I told you no freaky stuff! How dare you! When we get back home you are getting the beating of your life and you'll never ever come out of yo.....Ah!"

 

* * *

 

They called him the boy-who-lived, the Savior, the Chosen One. He just wanted to be the-boy-who-was-left-alone. Sitting on the train on its way to Hogwarts Harry did his best to ignore the red head sitting across from him. The boy had been awestruck when Harry had introduced himself, now he wouldn't stop babbling about how poor his family was and how he was sure Harry had the best cauldrons and a new Nimbus 2000.

 

***Does the red hatchling ever close its mouth?*** came an annoyed hiss from under Harry's jacket.

 

Harry chuckled and looked over to the red head who had quieted at the hiss. The head of his green viper companion poked out at his shoulder and glared at the red head, ***Apparently he only shuts up in the presence of a snake Nagini.***

 

She gave a short nod, ***Then I shall make myself known.*** she slid off of Harry and onto the seat next to him, ***Cast my warm spot hatchling.*** she demanded.

 

***Yes Mistress.*** Harry laughed casting the wand less heating charm that Nagini had taught him a month after she came to live with him. She had been the first, in fact, to tell him that he was a wizard. She had been teaching him to channel raw magic like she did as her magical viper self. Despite being a snake she was a great teacher and Harry had taken to the small charms with ease.

 

Nagini settled in the warmth charm with her head angled at the red head, ***The red hatchling smells of fear.***

 

Harry laughed, ***Then he has some smarts. You aren't a harmless little garden snake after all.***

***No I'm not.*** she said with a pleased hiss.

 

"You’re a parselmouth!" The red head squeaked.

 

Harry frowned, "Is that what it's called? Nagini just calls me a speaker."

 

The red head was quivering now, "It's a dark art! You’re a dark wizard!" He screamed, pressing back into the seat.

 

Harry frowned, "I most certainly am not!"

 

***Is the red hatchling threatening you?*** Nagini hissed, the red head got up and took his stuff before bolting from the compartment.

 

Harry frowned, ***I'm not sure. Being a Dark Wizard doesn't sound good.***

 

***Do not worry hatchling, it is simply silly prejudices created by frightened humans.*** Nagini hissed settling down for the ride.

 

Harry looked at her, then nodded, ***If you say so viper.***

 

* * *

 

After being sorted into Slytherin in the Great Hall of the magnificent Hogwarts, Harry was approached by a tall, bearded man wearing robes with little white clouds floating on them. "Harry Potter." The man said with a smile, "Let me tell you how wonderful it is to finally have you in our school. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

 

Harry looked up at the man warily, he felt off and if Nagini had taught him nothing else, she taught him to trust his instincts. "Pleasure." He said shortly, not offering a hand to the man, "Is there something wrong?"

 

Dumbledore gave him a small smile, "I hate to be a stickler on the first day but I was informed you have a snake as a pet. That is against school policy."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I had not heard that snakes were prohibited."

 

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Not prohibited per say, just not on the approved list of animals."

 

Harry put his hands behind his back and pulled out the blank expression Nagini insisted that he practice, "The approved list being an owl, a cat, or a toad if I remember correctly headmaster."

 

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good, yes. Those are accepted animals."

 

"What about a rat, tarantula, or a hamster?" Harry asked.

 

"They are not approved." Dumbledore said.

 

"Then do you intend to take away those pets from the students I saw that had them on the train?" Harry asked, "I overheard the girl with the hamster. She said her 'little buddy' was excited to be returning to the school for his fourth year. I assume that means she was allowed to have it last year."

 

The Headmaster's jaw locked, "A hamster is quite different from a venomous snake."

 

Harry tilted his head, "How do you know she is venomous? And if that is your worry what of the student with the tarantula? They have venom and can cause gaping wounds with their thick fangs." The Headmaster looked to be gritting his teeth, "I at the very least have the means to control my snake."

 

"Is that so?" Dumbledore gritted.

 

Harry nodded and Nagini chose that moment to peer out from under his robes and flick her tongue out to scent the Headmaster. ***He is angry.***

 

Harry cocked his head at Dumbledore, "There is no need to be angry Headmaster. I am simply stating my case to keep the only friend I've ever had with me. I want a legitimate reason why I cannot keep a venomous snake that I can control when others are allowed venomous pets that they cannot control."

 

"You admit that it is venomous then?" Dumbledore said tersely.

 

"She is very venomous. But so is a tarantula." Harry said, "As I stated previously."

 

Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth before trying, "Don't you think you should make some human friends?"

 

Harry frowned, "You’re asking me to send my one true friend away for the mere possibility that I may get new friends?" Dumbledore looked torn.

 

"Harry the other students may be uncomfortable with the idea of sharing their room with a snake." Dumbledore said as a last try.

 

Harry laughed, "Headmaster I was just sorted into the House represented by snakes. After assuring them that she will listen to me and only act out to protect me I'm sure they will be thrilled to have a true snake among us."

 

Dumbledore's eye twitched and Harry felt something sinister from the man, "You overestimate Slytherin student’s love of snakes." The man said sharply, "If you insist on keeping your snake you will be housed in separate rooms to protect the other students. If your snake is caught going through the school without you or harms a student directly or indirectly I will personally throw her from the premises." He said with a pleased smirk before turning on his heel and making to leave.

 

Harry laughed, "She always comes back headmaster." He spun in time to avoid the returning Headmaster and followed the line of sliver and green robes down to the dungeon.

 

***Well done hatchling.*** Nagini said, ***You have established the beginnings of power in this nest.***

 

Harry grinned, it was going to be an interesting first year.

 

* * *

 

And it was. Despite the Headmasters attempt to isolate them, Harry and Nagini were well loved and feared by the Slytherin students. They had taken to calling Harry, Lord Potter and Nagini, Venom, which pleased her to no end. Whenever they spoke in the common room all eyes turned to them and listened even if they couldn't comprehend the hissing. They had become the head of the ceremonial march within two weeks of arriving and most deferred to their judgement on things. Harry was helping the upper years with wand less magic and they were, in turn, teaching him traditions and ways of the wizarding world that Nagini had not be able to teach him.

 

There was a lot of commotion at the school during the year. A troll broke in and Harry destroyed it with a burst of raw magic after watching the thing almost step on Nagini. Harry found the Mirror of Erised that showed him and Nagini with a tall man with brown hair and red eyes, holding several objects with smiles on their faces. And toward the end, there were rumors from the nosy Gryffindors that someone was drinking Unicorn blood and trying to steal something from the school.

 

Harry’s scar throbbed at the mention. So with Nagini wrapped around him as always, Harry allowed his instincts to take over and get him through the trials set between him and discovering the mysterious thief. When he came to a chamber ringed with flames he saw Professor Quirrell standing before a familiar mirror. ***He tastes like my Master.***

 

Harry frowned, ***I thought you said your Master was dead.***

 

Nagini nodded, ***He is but that can't-talk two legs smells like he has Master with him.***

 

Harry tilted his head and frowned; his scar pulsed, "Why are you here?"

 

Quirrell spun, "Potter! I'm just...."

 

"I'm not talking to you." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I'm talking to Nagini's Master."

 

Quirrell blinked, "The Savior has the Dark Lords Familiar?" He said looking stricken, "The Chosen One is Dark?"

 

Harry frowned, "Don't call me that."

 

 Quirrell narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You must give my Lord's Familiar back now!" He ran at Harry but Nagini lunged out and bit him in the throat before he could touch Harry.

 

Harry watched wide eyed as the man lay dying at his feet, choking on his own blood and shaking as the venom ate through his nerves. ***Nagini I think your Master was possessing him! Now your Master will have to go through all of that again.***

 

Nagini hissed angrily, ***If my Master wants to come back he can possess someone who won't hurt my hatchling!***

 

Harry smiled softly, ***Thank you Nagini.*** the viper gave a short nod, he prodded the body with his foot, ***What do we do with him? If Dumbledunce comes down and finds this he'll try to throw you out again.***

 

Nagini gave a low hiss of thought, ***Do you remember the decay magic I taught you?***

 

Harry nodded, ***Yes, but that might still hold the traces of your venom.*** he cocked his head as his scar throbbed again, ***Can we turn him to dust?***

 

Nagini let out her low happy hiss, ***Good suggestion hatchling.*** she quickly told him of how she would often transform plants into basking stones. Harry followed her instructions and soon enough was able to turn Quirrell to stone before destroying him, a vague shape of a head rose from the dust and charged at them before disappearing.

 

Harry shook his head, ***I'm going to need one hell of a story for this.*** Nagini snickered.


	2. The Dealer and the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emancipate Harry!
> 
> Harry brings Lucius to heel and collects the diary before it can fuck shit up.
> 
> Also, the author is trying to be mysterious but is probably messing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away here......sorry.

For someone so untrustworthy Dumbledore trusted very easily, he even amended Harry's story to his own expectations and then praised Harry for keeping the stone safe from the Dark Lord. The stone Harry had replaced with a fake after exploring the chamber, while waiting for the teachers to arrive. As a result of the Headmasters misplaced trust, Slytherin won the House Cup at the end of the year and Harry was in possession of a very powerful artifact. Nagini thought it was hilarious and it was all she talked about on the train home.

 

At the train station Petunia picked him up and drove him back to Privet Drive, flinching every time Nagini hissed. Harry couldn't help but smile, ever since Nagini had been freed and bit Vernon, the Dursely’s were terrified of her. They had tried to get rid of her multiple times and in multiple ways but each time Nagini had come back. And may God help them if she ever returned from one of those trips and Harry had been beaten or starved.

 

Uncle Vernon had already had to have his leg amputated from the knee down after the first bite. After the first couple times of trying to get rid of her and abusing Harry afterward, Nagini carefully controlled her venom so she paralyzed certain parts of their bodies to varying severities depending on the offense. The last attempt before the Hogwarts letter arrived she had rendered Dudley’s right arm completely dead.

 

So now, returning, Harry and Nagini had a pretty solid control over the house. Setting himself up in Dudley's cleared out second room, Harry used raw magic to transfigure several things into comfortable furniture. With Nagini's help he got his summer homework done in the first week and then began to read ahead.

 

After reading through the next five years’ worth of transfiguration curriculum Nagini was excited to have him try an animagus form. Waxing lyrical about teaching him to hunt and him really being her hatchling then. ***Nagini there is no guarantee that my form will be a snake or that I'll even be able to change at all.*** Harry said gently.

 

Nagini fixed him with a surprisingly expressive look for a snake, ***You will be my hatchling no matter what.*** she gave a hissing sigh, ***But just imagine it!***

 

Harry chuckled, ***Yes, it would be very nice to have a snake animagus form.*** they spent the next couple days brewing the potion that would reveal if he could change and if he could, if he had multiple forms. Standing in front of the mirror Harry took it, he glowed green briefly then orange. He looked down to Nagini, ***According to this I have two animagus forms.***

 

Nagini was delighted and they began the mediation exercises the very next day. Three weeks before the new school year and just a few days after his birthday, Harry got his first form. When he first achieved the transformation, Nagini was out hunting, so after trying changing back and forth several times he called for the viper. When she came to him he grinned at her and transformed once more.

 

Nagini scared the entire Dursely household that day with her excitement over the fact that Harry's first animagus form was a black mamba. She drug the new snake all around the house for several hours gloating over the fact that her hatchling was a 'black mouth'. That night Harry curled up within Nagini’s coils and slept peacefully.

 

The next day they packed up and went to Diagon Alley; at the Leaky Cauldron he planned to ask someone how to get to the Ministry so he could register. Luckily, Lucius Malfoy was passing through and after introducing himself and asking a few innocent questions about Draco, Harry had an escort to the Ministry.

 

 ***The white two leg was one of my Master's inner circle.*** Nagini hissed.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow subtly and looked up at Lucius, ***Are you sure?*** Lucius stiffened at the parseltongue.

 

***Yes.***

 

Harry nodded, "So Mister Malfoy." The man looked to him, "Nagini says you used to follow her master."

 

The blind man choked, "Yes." He regained his composure rather quickly and raised an eyebrow, "What is my Lord's familiar doing with the one chosen to kill him?"

 

Harry stopped and frowned, "What do you mean?"

 

"There is a prophecy that says you have the power to vanquish him." Lucius said, the hand holding his cane flexed, "And I figured with Dumbledore as your magical guardian you were already being set along that path."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, "The Headmaster is my Guardian? Since when?"

 

Lucius shifted, "We had reports of him taking you to your muggle kin so I assume since your parents died."

 

Fury began to boil under Harry's skin, "Would that guardianship include regular check-ins?" He gritted out.

 

Lucius nodded, "Every two months at the least."

 

Harry let out a low growl that seemed to startle the older wizard, with a wave of magic Harry pushed Lucius into a dark corner and glared up at him. He was rather intimidating despite his size and age if the man’s wide eyes and slumped form were anything to go by. "Alright Malfoy." Harry began, putting all of his hatred of the man’s son into the word, "Here's the deal. I don't want to kill Nagini's master. I also think it would be a waste to kill you, so I won't as long as you help me. Understood?" Lucius looked slightly skeptical at the threat so Harry pointed to Nagini, "She has killed for me before and my animagus form is capable of it as well." The man nodded silently, "Good. You will take me into the ministry to register my animagus form then you will take me to where this Prophecy is. Finally you will take me to Gringotts. The older Slytherins have told me that's where contracts and such are kept. You will help me find a way to be rid my poor excuse for a guardian. Am I clear?"

 

"Yes." Lucius stuttered.

 

Harry nodded, "Good. You may lead me to the animagus registration office now."

 

"Of course my Lord." He said immediately before going pale once he realized what he said. He looked uncertainly down at Harry who just grinned.

 

"The other Slytherins call me Lord Potter. I don't see any reason you can't as well." Harry said, Lucius nodded, "And on the off chance anyone else recognizes Nagini's name you may call her Venom as that is my classmates name for her."

 

"Of course." Lucius said, bowing slightly. He led Harry down into the Ministry. Whispers went up around them as they were recognized but Harry kept his eyes straight ahead and ignored them. "Here we are, my Lord." Lucius said, gesturing to a small waiting room that had a window along the back corner for registration.

 

Harry strode past him and up to the window, "Excuse me I'm here to register my animagus form." Harry said easily.

 

The wizard at the window frowned, "How old are you?"

 

"Twelve." Harry replied, "My birthday was last week."

 

The wizard snorted, "Real cute kid. Go back to your parents."

 

Harry frowned, "I was under the impression that animagus forms need to be registered. If you refuse to allow me to register I will refuse to pay the fine. I am here within the time limit and am prepared to have it witnessed as required. So if you would please hand over the paper work then we can avoid any unpleasantness in the future."

 

The wizard frowned at the formal speak, obvious knowledge, and subtle threat, "Students aren't taught animagus transformations until fifth year and most don't achieve it until seventh if they even have an animagus form. So do you honestly expect me to believe a second year can achieve this branch of magic?"

 

Harry scowled, "I expect you to allow me to take my form before casting judgement on my ability. Hand over the paper work and we can get on with this."

 

The wizard's frown deepened but he handed over the paper work, Harry filled it in quickly and efficiently before handing it back. The wizard checked it over before stepping from behind the window, "Is this space sufficient for your other form?" He asked doubtfully.

 

"Yes." Harry replied, he helped Nagini off his shoulder and onto the ground. Lucius and the other wizard watched curiously as Harry stood straight and closed his eyes, in the next instant Harry was a little ten foot light grey, Black Mamba on the ground. He reared his head up and looked at the office wizard who had gone pale, Harry gave a hissing chuckle before returning to his human form. "Is that acceptable?" He asked, standing still to allow Nagini to take her spot back on his shoulders.

 

"Yes." The wizard rasped, he signed three spots on the papers quickly. "You’re fully registered." He said wide eyed, "How ever did you learn that so young?"

 

Harry smirked, "I had a great teacher." He spun and walked from the office. Nagini was hissing proudly, her tongue flicking his cheek affectionately.

 

Lucius caught up with them quickly, "That was spectacular my Lord. When did you begin to learn that?"

 

Harry glanced up at Lucius, "At the beginning of summer."

 

"That quickly?" Lucius asked reverently, "You must be very powerful."

 

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure if I'm all that more powerful than other people. I was taught a lot by my Venom here and she has a different way of looking at things that I can grasp more easily than how Hogwarts teaches them. That's how I can do wand less magic and how I can manipulate raw magic so easily."

 

 ***Don't be so modest hatchling. You’re a natural.*** Nagini hissed.

 

Harry smiled before looking back to Lucius, "To the prophecy please."

 

"Of course." Lucius said, leading him deeper into the ministry, using his position to pass security check points in the more restricted sections. Harry silently was pleased at how lucky he was to have run into Lucius so he could actually get into these places. Finally they came to a large black door, "This is the department of mysteries. It holds all the prophecies that are made and can only be retrieved by those the prophecy is about."

 

Harry nodded and followed Lucius into the room filled with hundreds of shelves holding little glass memory balls. The walked quickly to the 'p' shelf and skimmed down it until they saw a tag that said 'L.V. And (?) Harry Potter'. With the help of a conjured step ladder from Lucius, Harry was able to reach the shelf and take the small ball off its perch.

 

Harry climbed down before activating the ball with a small flick, a woman's voice filled the area, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ "

 

Harry frowned, Nagini hissed, and even Lucius looked skeptical. "That's ridiculous." Harry said, "Is this where all this savior nonsense came from?"

 

Lucius frowned, "No one knew the whole prophecy except Dumbledore. Venom's master and his elite only knew the first two lines. However I assume the Savior bit comes having ‘defeated’ my Lord as a child.”

 

Harry huffed at that and played the prophecy over again, he frowned and shook his head, "Something sounds off. I can't pin point it." He looked up at Lucius, "Are these allowed to be taken?" Lucius gave a short nod and Harry slid the ball into his trunk. "Then to Gringotts please. I will figure that out later."

 

"Of course." Lucius said, he led them back out of the ministry and through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. They made it to Gringotts rather quickly and Lucius stepped behind Harry as they approached the high desk.

 

“Excuse me.” Harry called, loud and clear over the noise of galleons being shifted.

 

A goblin peered down at him over the desk, “Ah, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?”

 

Harry smiled pleasantly, “I recently became aware of several issues in regards to my guardianship and how it has been handled. I realize I don’t have an appointment but I would like to know if I could see someone in regards to being emancipated.”

 

The goblin tilted his head a bit then nodded, “Please wait over to the side. I will get someone to help you shortly.” He said, gesturing to the left of his podium where there sat several chairs along the wall.

 

Lucius and Harry went over and took seats to wait, Nagini watched every goblin that came close distrustfully. After several minutes of only the sounds of banking around them Lucius looked to Harry, “May I ask a question?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “You seem to have this remarkably well thought through for someone who just learned that their guardian was inadequate.”

 

Harry smirked, “Before I learned I was under Dumbledore’s care I was under my Muggle relatives care. They were just as inadequate and I thought, before I was told I was a wizard, that my only way to be free of them was to go to the muggle authorities and get myself emancipated. I had been reading up on the subject and what I would need to secure that path for myself. I had a plan that would eventually get me away from them. And while I’m sure there are differences between muggle guardian laws and magical guardian laws, this is only a slight change to plans I had previously.”

 

Lucius frowned, “What do you mean before you were told you were a wizard?”

 

Harry laughed lightly, "Mr. Malfoy, I was raised by my muggle relations who absolutely despise magic. They told me my parents died in a car crash. Not that they were a witch and wizard. I didn't know I was a wizard until Venom here told me about a month after I brought her home."

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that, "How did they explain your accidental magic to you?"

 

Nagini hissed at the question angrily and Harry gave a sigh, "They beat me and told me I was a freak when I performed accidental magic. They were certain they could beat it completely out of my system."

 

"Why didn't you leave?" The older wizard asked in horror.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Mr. Malfoy, powerful or not, wizard or not, I am still a twelve year old and getting emancipation this young is very difficult in the Muggle world. Mental age and maturity are not taken into account or even normally recognized there, where they are at least acknowledged here."

 

Lucius blushed lightly and turned his head, "I had all but forgotten your age." He murmured, "Forgive me. I am usually only able to hold such conversations with adults and the familiarity with these topics with which you speak disillusioned me of your age."

 

Harry laughed, "It's quite alright. I had to grow up very quickly to even begin thinking about these things. It is not often that I can find someone who is willing to overlook my outward appearance and speak to me."

 

Lucius nodded, "Well you are pleasant conversation my Lord."

 

Harry's smile turned into a sly grin, "Most of that is from lessons by my fellow Slytherins. I have the knowledge but conversation etiquette and formal speaking conventions were never something taught in muggle schools."

 

Lucius perked up, "Oh, did Draco help you."

 

Nagini hissed out a laugh at that, ***The tiny white one was too busy threatening people to make alliances.***

 

Harry ignored her amusement and smiled, "It was mostly the sixth and seventh years. I taught them wand less magic and they taught me traditions and social conventions. I'm afraid that Draco was a bit too afraid of Venom after my initial introduction of her to get to know us any better." Lucius' face fell a bit before he masked it, Harry tried to be a bit reassuring, "I would not be averse to getting to know him, provided he tries to make his own way and not hide in your quite impressive shadow."

 

"What do you mean my Lord?" Lucius asked slowly, clearly happy about the complement but confused about Draco.

 

"Your son is quite fond of using your standing to threaten his way through the school year." Harry said, "If the slightest thing does not go his way he goes straight to threatening to tell you. He does not try to be cunning nor is he terribly resourceful. I can tell he has the aptitude for cleverness but he doesn't try to use the trait. He hides completely behind your high rank in the Ministry and does not seem to be self-sufficient in any way. I understand wanting to stand by family and that your station automatically gives him some preferential treatment however he will never be able to make his own way or even further your family name of he doesn't begin thinking for himself."

 

Lucius stared at Harry in shock, Harry simply returned his gaze flatly until there was a clearing of a throat near them. Harry looked to see another goblin standing before him, "Mr. Potter, we will see you now."

 

Harry nodded and stood with Lucius to follow the goblin, as they walked Lucius was very subdued before asking quietly, "What do you suggest I do with Draco my Lord?"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him again, "I am hardly one to be asking parenting advice from Lucius. However, when I started I read a muggle book called 'The Art of War'. I am aware about your family’s stance on muggles however this is a book both I and Nagini are fond of. I have two copies in fact. It would be very beneficial for Draco to read."

 

"A muggle book?" Lucius winced as he sat next to Harry in front of a desk.

 

Harry simply rolled his eyes and reached into his shrunken trunk, he pulled out a pristine copy of The Art of War and handed it to Lucius, "Skim." He instructed, "I will ask if I need your assistance." Lucius opened the book as ordered as Harry turned to the goblin behind the desk.

 

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter." The goblin asked politely.

 

Harry smiled, "It has recently come to my attention to that I am under the guardianship of one I do not trust. I would like to be emancipated or have the guardianship shifted. Are you able to do that?"

 

"We are able to do both." The goblin replied, shifting paper slightly, "Although both have several factors that go into them. Which are you shooting for Mr. Potter?"

 

"Emancipation if possible." Harry said.

 

The goblin nodded, "How old are you Mister Potter?"

 

"12." Harry answered making the goblin immediately up at him.

 

The goblin raised his wild eye brows, "What makes you seek emancipation at 12?"

 

Harry smiled and stroked Nagini's head, "During my time before Hogwarts I was placed with abusive muggle relatives. I was never aware that I had a magical guardian and when I was told of this fact I was informed that they would have needed to make regular check ins which appears to have never happened and if they did then they condoned such abuse and left a small child in the care of abusive people, either case makes them unfit to be my guardian."

 

The goblin blinked, "Mr. Potter you are twelve."

 

Harry tilted his head, "I'm sorry sir but what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Sir?" The goblin asked, "Mr. Potter you are very strange."

 

"Because I gave you the respect you deserve?" Harry questioned, "You and Gringotts handle all of the money in the wizarding world. You are also a member of a very old, very intelligent race and have treated me well despite my age and what you thought I would act like. I see no reason not to give you my respect."

 

Lucius had joined the goblin in staring at Harry, Nagini laughed at their shock, "Thank you Mr. Potter." The goblin stuttered.

 

Harry gave him a smile, "Your welcome, Mr....."

 

The goblin looked surprised, "I am Fimo." He shook his head and gave a small grin, "No need for the mister part though, that is something you humans do."

 

Harry laughed, "Very well. Well met Fimo." He offered his hand.

 

Fimo leaned over his desk and grasped Harry's hand, "Well met Mr. Potter." He looked down at the papers in front of him, "Now let's see what we can do about this guardian of yours shall we?"

 

"If we can Fimo." Harry said with a smile, he glanced to Lucius, "Lucius please do not drop my book. I won't be happy if my books binding is damaged."

 

Lucius shook himself and went back to the book with a relatively meek, "Yes my lord."

 

Fimo smiled at Harry as he pulled out a paper, "Let's see what this says huh?" He looked down at the paper and read, "Harrison James Potter. Mother: Lilly Potter née Evans. Father: James Potter. Godfathers: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Fimo's eyes narrowed, "Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore." He looked to Harry, "We can most definitely see that you are free of that meddling old man."

 

Lucius frowned at the goblin over the book but Harry just smiled, "Ah, has he made trouble for you as well?"

 

Fimo nodded vigorously, “We have had many suspicions in the past but nothing we can prove. That old codger is just too good at covering things up. What we do know is that he runs his vault dry once or twice a year and within a week he has a slew of letters from people who wish to give him money for the war effort, even in years where you wizards have enjoyed peace. When asked to confirm the transfer of funds many of the people didn’t remember it but confirm that the letter is their hand writing so claim they must have wanted him to have the money.” Fimo lay Harry’s parchment down, “He also managed to become the heir to several lines he had no claim over mere weeks before the lines untimely extinction. Unfortunately though, we cannot do anything with just suspicion.”

 

Harry nodded, “Convicting on suspicion alone is almost impossible. Evidence is key.” He smiled at Fimo, “If you want you may pull things from my situation to begin your official case.”

 

“Can we really?” Fimo asked excitedly.

 

Harry nodded, “Of course Fimo. Emancipation is my first goal but if I can help knock Dumbledore from the pedestal of perfection the wizarding world has set him on while I’m at it I will certainly try.”

 

Fimo looked ecstatic, “Thank you Mr. Potter! Let’s get this emancipation going then!” he took the paper again, “Just to confirm, Lily and James Potter are deceased correct?” Harry nodded, “What of your Godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.”

 

“I wasn’t even aware that I had Godfathers.” Harry said.

 

“My Lord.” Lucius pipped up, Harry looked to him, “Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban and while I’m not sure where he is, I am aware that Remus Lupin is a werewolf.”

 

Harry frowned before looking back to Fimo, “Do you have my parent’s wills?” Fimo nodded and pulled out two older pieces of parchment, “Do they say who I was supposed to go to in the event of their deaths?”

 

“First Sirius Black and in the event that he was unable to take you, Remus Lupin.” Fimo said skimming, “Albus Dumbledore is not even mentioned in either will as magical guardian or a recipient.”

 

Nagini hissed and fury built in Harry again, ***That meddling old coot.*** Harry hissed.

 

 ***Easy hatchling. We are fixing it.*** Nagini said soothingly, ***And if my Master truly does return he will help us take down the Headmaster.***

 

Harry let out a long breath and looked back to Fimo who had been watching with interest, “That’s another strike against the Headmaster I suppose Fimo. Is there record of him taking anything from the will that was supposed to go to someone else?”

 

Fimo blinked and looked down at his papers, “It looks like last year he came and claimed to be sent by you to retrieve your father’s invisibility cloak. Did that article make it to you?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No, I never received that. Another thing that I wasn’t aware existed. Anything else?”

 

Fimo shifted papers again and shook his head, “He has made attempts but the other vaults are blood protected and the vault you were shown to last year has a specified withdrawal limit set by your parents so he seems to dismiss it.”

 

Harry nodded, “Very well. Fimo, do you know how Dumbledore was granted guardianship of me if he wasn’t in my parents will?”

 

Fimo scowled, “No. It is a ritual usually carried out with the parents blessing. If the ritual was performed it would have shown up on the wills as well, so I am not sure how. The only other way would be for your godfathers to grant it to him after they gained custody.”

 

Harry’s hands curled into fists, ***More supposed family members who don’t want me.*** he muttered.

 

 ***It will be okay hatchling.*** Nagini murmured, rubbing her head along his cheek.

 

Fimo nodded when Harry looked back up at him, “Alright, we established that there are no others to care for you. The next step is to ensure that you have enough financial security to step out on your own.” He pulled a thick stiff piece of parchment from his desk, “If you would be so kind as to give a drop of your blood, we can see what inheritance you would come into if the emancipation were to be finalized, allowing the vaults to be accessed.”

 

“Of course.” Harry said, holding out a finger to Nagini who gave him a venom-less nip. Harry let a single drop of blood land on the page before withdrawing and healing the prick with a small pulse of raw magic.

 

Lucius looked up from the book to watch with interest as line after line appeared on the paper, Fimo smiled as the writing stopped, “Well, well Mr. Potter. With three rather sizable inheritances from very prominent families, the Potter line, the Peverell line, and the Gryffindor line, I would say you have a stable enough financial situation to be emancipated.”

 

“Gryffindor?” Harry choked out before he broke down laughing. Fimo raised an eyebrow at him and Harry waved at him, “I apologize Fimo, but I was sorted into Slytherin and their relationship with the Gryffindor house is the absolute worst. So it’s bloody hilarious that I am a descendent of Gryffindor.” Harry explained as he calmed.

 

Lucius looked scandalized by the language but Fimo was amused, “Yes, I can see the humor.” He tapped the paper twice, “As I was saying you are definitely financially secure enough. The next is to see if you will have a place to live if you are emancipated. I assume that you will continue your schooling,” Harry nodded, “so we just need to know that you have somewhere to go on breaks. You certainly have enough properties to live at but most of these are in disrepair and will take the majority of your first semester to fix. So did you have someplace in mind to stay?”

 

Lucius cleared his throat, “My Lord, you may stay with us if you like. Until your properties are repaired.”

 

Harry smiled at the older wizard, “Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I accept. I’m sure I will be able to learn more from you during my stay.” Lucius dipped his head and went back to the book again.

 

Fimo grinned, “Alright then. On to the next bit, you have already displayed to me your maturity while here and I have had a glimpse of your good decision making skills. The education requirement asks for proof that you either have already surpassed your schooling or that you will be able to handle your newfound responsibilities as well as keeping up with your school work. Your inheritances will require you to attend Wizengamot trails as well as sitting in on bills to be voted into law. Will you be able to properly take on that duty while taking classes?”

 

Harry nodded, “I am the top student in my year and I have spent the summer beginning to get ahead on the provided curriculum. I will definitely be able to take on both.”

 

Fimo laced his fingers together, “It is a big responsibility and many adults are overwhelmed by their jobs and Wizengamot meetings. Are you positive?”

 

Harry sat up straighter and felt Nagini tighten slightly around him, “I don’t believe anyone can guarantee anything fully. However I know I can try my best. I have already succeed in at least one thing before anyone else and if I have the strength of will and concentration to accomplish that then I’m sure I will be able to succeed in this as well.”

 

Fimo smiled, “What is it that you have accomplished? That will serve as the proof for the emancipation to go through.”

 

Harry smiled, relaxing slightly, “I have achieved an animagus form.”

 

Fimo’s eyes widened, “So young?” Harry nodded, he slid Nagini to the chair back behind him before transforming into his black mamba form. He hissed and arched himself in the classic ‘s’ to look at the goblin. “And do you retain your own mind in the transformation?” Fimo asked. Harry dipped his head, “Good, the retention of your mind during a transformation tells me your magical core has begun to settle, even if it is still growing. That is the final requirement.”

 

Harry turned back and grinned at Fimo, “Does that mean that we can officially emancipate me?”

 

Fimo chuckled, “It does Mr. Potter.” He pulled a small bunch of papers from under Harry’s file, “Now, I am required to tell you that while emancipation will break the magical trace on you that prevents you from doing refined magic over the summer it is still advised that you learn spells from an elder wizard before performing them outside of a controlled environment. Also, that since you have become emancipated if you wish to have the ability to apparate then you must register within a week of your first official apparition of more than thirty feet. Do you understand the rules laid before you?”

 

“I do.” Harry said.’

 

“Very well.” Fimo said, offering him a quill, “I need your signature.” Harry took the quill and signed in the three places pointed out to him. “And blood here.” Fimo pointed to a small square beside the final signature line. Harry had Nagini bit him again and placed the bleeding appendage on the small square, all three signatures glowed and his finger healed in an instant. Fimo turned to Lucius, “Will you sign as a witness to the fairness of the proceeding Mr. Malfoy?” Lucius blinked up from the book, Fimo smiled, “It’s not required of course but it makes it harder to challenge the emancipation.”

 

Lucius looked to Harry but Harry just shrugged at him, Lucius nodded, “Very well.” He signed below Harry’s second signature.

 

Fimo finished it off with his own signatures then grinned, “Well Mr. Potter. There you are. Emancipated.”

 

Harry returned the grin, “Thank you Fimo. It’s very freeing.”

 

“I bet.” Fimo laughed, “Now, would you like to discuss your inheritances?”

* * *

 

It took them several more hours to get Harry his Lordship rings, schedule the repair of the properties that needed it, call in the house elves tied to the other properties to give orders for cleaning, give Harry the two-way portkeys that would take him to the properties he wanted to visit first, go over businesses he owned, withdraw a bit of money, and invest a bit of his money in other things. Finally, when it was nearing two in the afternoon, they were able to leave and Lucius apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

 

The second they hit the entry way Harry broke away from Lucius to hold his stomach, ***I don’t like that way of traveling.*** he grumbled unhappily.

 

 ***You have no room to speak hatchling.*** Nagini moaned, ***I was side-along-side-along apparated. I feel like I ate a diseased mouse.***

 

“Are you alright my Lord?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry straightened and looked at him, “I’m fine Mr. Malfoy. I have just never traveled that way before. It’s a bit strange.”

 

Lucius let out a quick laugh, “Yes, however it gets better when you’re the one doing it.”

 

Harry huffed but smiled, “I hope.”

 

“Lucius!” came a refined feminine voice, Harry looked up to see slim woman with blonde and black hair coming into the foyer wearing long green robes that had delicate embroidery along the edges done in silver thread. “Darling where have you been?” she slowed and drew herself into the proper posture when she saw Harry, “You didn’t tell me we had guests.” She said stiffly.

 

Harry corrected his own posture and smiled at the woman, “You must be Lady Malfoy.” Harry bowed at the waist, “I’m Harry Potter, I am one of your son’s housemates.”

 

“Are you now?” she said with a smile, “Well, I always welcome another Slytherin. Though I do wonder why you have come here with my husband rather than with my son.”

 

“I met Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron where he helped me attend to some Ministry business.” Harry began.

 

“Yes,” Lucius picked up, “then we went to have him emancipated from his guardian. I offered to let him stay here until his own properties could be repaired.”

 

Lady Malfoy blinked, “Ah, well you are welcome here Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry smiled charmingly, “Harry, please. Mr. Potter sounds like I’m in trouble.”

 

She smiled, “Very well. Then you can call me Narcissa or Cissa.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry said.

 

“May I inquire about your companion Harry?” Narcissa asked, “You seem to be absolutely smothered by that quite large snake.”

 

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Lucius who nodded, Harry looked back to Narcissa, “This is Nagini.” Narcissa’s breath caught at the name and Harry nodded, “Yes, she is the Dark Lord’s familiar. She has been with me for a little over a year.”

 

Narcissa glanced at Lucius who had a warning in his eyes which she promptly ignored, “I have no problem with you staying here Harry, but what is your stance on our Lord?” Lucius’ eyes were wide at the question.

 

Harry laughed, “If you’re wondering about that prophecy then don’t worry. I have no intention of killing Nagini’s Master. She has told me much of what is original plans were and while I don’t agree with mass killings or torturing without purpose I do believe he had the right idea for our world. If given the chance I will help him come back.” He grimaced, “Last semesters incident aside of course. That did not turn out so well.”

 

Narcissa brightened and Lucius looked relieved, “Well then we are happy to have you here and on our side!” Narcissa said happily, “Shall I show you to quarters you may use?”

 

“That you be appreciated Narcissa.” Harry said, he followed her out of the foyer and further into the manor.

 

“May I ask why she stays wrapped around you?” Narcissa asked carefully.

 

“You may.” Harry said with amusement, “And it’s a mixture of several things. She says I walk to fast for her to follow comfortably.”

 

 ***You do hatchling.*** Nagini whined, ***I don’t understand where you have to be in such a hurry.***

 

Harry ignored her, “Also my previous living situation which lead me to seek emancipation was rather dangerous for me. She likes to be here where she can be in striking distance if something tries to harm me.”

 

 ***The thick ones refused to come near you after I started staying here.*** Nagini said, ***Which allowed you to not be hurt any more. I stand by the decision that this is the best place to protect you from.***

 

Harry rubbed along her scales soothingly, “And at school the Headmaster requires her to be with me at all times; he feels that if she is alone she will attack a student despite my reassurances to the contrary.”

 

“Is that why you have your own room at the castle?” Narcissa inquired, “Draco assumed it was special treatment.”

 

Harry huffed, “I can see how the others would think that. I was given the single room by the Headmaster in an attempt, I believe, to bully me. He wanted me to send Nagini away and when I refused I think he hoped that isolating me would make me want to get rid of her to be able move in with others my own age.” He scratched under Nagini’s chin, “I like the space though. I can talk to Nagini all I want without being yelled at for being creepy and I can invite larger study groups into my room.”

 

“I guess that is nice then.” Narcissa said, “I’m not sure how you feed her but if she would like to hunt on the grounds we ask that she doesn’t eat the peacocks, other than that she may eat whatever she likes.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry said, relaying the information quickly to Nagini.

 

“Potter, what are you doing hissing in my house?” someone snapped, Harry let out a calming breath while Narcissa spun around.

 

“Draco! I know I taught you better manners than that!” Narcissa scolded.

 

Harry turned to see Draco in all his platinum blond glory standing in the hall behind them. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie, however he was looking up at his mom with a pout that ruined the refined look, “Mother, he’s Dumbledore’s little savior. Always breaking the rules and not getting punished and talking to that snake like it can actually answer back!”

 

 ***Ignorant little white hatchling!*** Nagini hissed sharply, making Narcissa and Draco freeze.

 

Harry drew himself up, “Draco, I am not Dumbledore’s anything. Breaking the rules and getting away with it is what won us the house cup. And Nagini is more intelligent than half our teachers!” he said coldly, “Why you look at snakes as unintelligent I will never know. You are in a the house represented by snakes and the Dark Lord your family serves talked to this very snake like the intelligent being she is.”

 

Draco paled even more than Harry thought possible with his already creamy skin, “The Dark Lord….”

 

Harry frowned disapprovingly, “Yes, Nagini is his familiar.” Nagini’s head rose to hover next to Harry’s and she let out a furious hiss at Draco who squeaked and backed away.

 

“What’s she saying?” he stuttered.

 

 ***Your scared for the wrong reasons little white hatchling.*** Nagini snapped.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “She said you’re afraid for the wrong reason.”

 

Narcissa looked even more alarmed at that, “What does she mean?”

 

 ***I hate not being able to threaten directly.*** the viper complained, ***I mean he shouldn’t be afraid because I am my Master’s familiar but because you are my hatchling.***

***Nagini….*** Harry started embarrassed.

 

 ***Tell them. You are my hatchling. They are in more danger from me for threatening you than for threatening my absent Master.*** Nagini hissed, fangs extending slightly.

 

Harry looked back to the two Malfoys, “Nagini says that you are afraid of her because she is Voldemort’s” both flinched, “familiar, when you should be afraid because she sees me as her hatchling. Her baby.” He blushed a bit but maintained eye contact and his cold tone, “And honestly I see her as my mother. I never knew my own mother and I have never had anyone take care of me as Nagini has.”

 

 ***Aw, hatchling. You finally admit it.*** she flicked her tongue against Harry’s cheek affectionately.

 

“What does that have to do with being afraid of her?” Draco asked, getting a little of his voice back despite his mother’s frantic hand waving to shut.

 

Harry snorted, “Draco how would Narcissa react if you were in danger?” the boy’s eyes went wide and he went almost ashen, “And do you have any idea how many times I had to keep her from biting you because you were complaining about my speaking parseltongue in the main room? Which again I don’t understand, the founder of our House speaks parseltongue as does Voldemort.” Another flinch. Harry rolled his eyes, “Lady Malfoy I think I have given Draco enough to think about, if your offer still stands and you would direct me, I will find the guest quarters on my own so you may help him think beyond his jealousy.”

 

“Of course the offer stands.” Narcissa stuttered, “All the way along this hall, to the left, up the staircase, and then the first door on the left.”

 

Harry bowed his head and swept down the hall. When Harry reached the fairly big room, he collapsed into the nearest chair in the small seating area. ***This is going to be a long three weeks.***

***At least you are away from the thick no-magics.*** Nagini hissed, she slid from around him and stretched out completely along the rug. ***You do well commanding these fussy-magics.***

 

Harry gave her an amused smirk, ***Is that what you’re going to call the Malfoy’s? They are a bit fussy, but I’m not sure it describes their personality to the fullest.***

***This is the first time you are meeting them all together.*** Nagini said, ***They are still as fussy as I remember the first time I met them with my Master.***

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ***Very well then. I’m not sure if I want to command fussy people though.***

 

Nagini looked up at him, ***You would like to command people though?***

 

 ***I’m not sure. Maybe.*** Harry said, looking to be contemplating the idea.

 

Nagini slithered over to him again and rest her head on his knee, ***Hatchling, you never told me you agreed with my Master’s views. I told them to you before we went to that school.***

 

Harry put his hands together to rest his chin on his fingertips, ***I wasn’t sure then.  All I had heard about our world was from you and I’d never seen any of it for myself. After seeing the corruption in this world and discriminating lines that are drawn leading to treatment similar to my own, I decided I agreed. However you told me your Master was dead and I was contemplating how to do the same my own way. Because I still do not agree with the killing for no reason, after all who are you to rule over if you kill them all for nothing. Then all the stuff went down with the stone and then summer vacation. I forgot about some of it until we went to get the prophecy.***

***You still could have told me.*** she huffed, ***When exactly did you decide that you would help find my Master and return him?***

***After I found that I was left with the Dursely’s by Dumbledore. Before then I was fairly confident that I could at least make headway on my own.*** he rubbed Nagini’s head, ***Plus, with all this talk about him I could tell you were missing him. I want my mom to be happy after all.*** he teased.

 

The viper nipped his leg with dry fangs, ***Cheeky hatchling.***

Harry chuckled, ***I know I am, but I do want you happy Nagini. I will help to resurrect him and I will follow him as long as he allows me to still see you.***

***Silly little black mouth.*** Nagini huffed, ***When we resurrect him, I will demand that he make you his equal or we will leave.***

 

Harry grinned, ***Thanks Momma Nagini.***

***Of course hatchling.*** she pressed her head up into his hand.

 

A knock at the door interrupted them, “Come.” Harry called. Lucius strode in with a small house elf holding two boxes behind him. “Ah Lucius. I assume you heard of my little confrontation with Draco. I hope I didn’t scare him too much, Nagini just wanted to set somethings straight.” The viper hissed her agreement.

 

“I dare say he needed it my Lord.” Lucius said, “I hope he didn’t upset Nagini too badly.”

 

Harry smiled, “Not yet.”

 

Lucius shot a glance at the viper but nodded, “I brought you a couple things that I hoped might ease things a bit.” He took the first box from the elf, it was rather large and he drew the cover off to reveal two rabbits in a cage, “For Nagini, I was not sure when she last ate.”

 

Harry smiled, “Thank you Lucius.” He took the cage and set it on the floor where Nagini eyed it hungrily, “I’ll let them out for her to hunt later.” Nagini let out a small happy hiss.

 

Lucius nodded, “Were you being truthful when you said you would take a chance to resurrect the Dark Lord?”

 

“I and Nagini were just discussing what we could do to aid in his resurrection. We plan to make any attempts necessary to bring him back to the land of the living.” Harry said.

 

Lucius’ eyes were bright with hope, “I hoped you would say that.” He took the second box from the elf who popped away immediately, “These were the Dark Lords. Since you are currently protecting Nagini and under her protection yourself, I figured they should be kept with you.”

 

Harry opened the box that was given to him and looked to see a velvet lined tray on top that held a 13 ½ inch wand that was bone white. ***Master’s wand!*** Nagini exclaimed happily.

 

“How did you come by his wand?” Harry asked reverently, running a finger over the cool wand he knew held a twin core to his own.

 

“On the night you defeated him, Wormtail brought it to me for safe keeping before Dumbledore could take it.” Lucius said proudly, “Bellitrix probably would have taken it but she had already been captured for the attack on the Longbottom’s. I have kept it safe here in the manor since, waiting for his return.”

 

Harry smiled, “You did well. I’m sure he will be pleased.” He took the tray out and froze completely when he saw what was at the bottom of the box. His scar throbbed and the feeling of loneliness filled him, Nagini was nudging his hand worriedly but instead of answering her he took the book carefully from the box on the side opposite of it spine. It was black leather, worn soft from handling and it had slightly yellowed parchment.  

 

“The Dark Lord gave it to me for a plan that never came to fruition. Nagini may know the plan so we can work on it until his glorious return.” Harry vaguely heard Lucius say.

 

The second Harry’s hand touched the books spine a feeling of right and _mine_ filled him; his scar ached, Harry’s grip on the book tightened. “Thank you Lucius. I will ask Nagini what the plan for this was and we will begin plans for resurrecting Voldemort.”

 

“Of course my Lord.” Lucius said excitedly, “If you wish to join us for dinner it will be at six. I will have a house elf bring you something since we missed lunch.” He bowed and walked from the room, shutting the door almost silently behind him.

 

 ***Hatchling?*** Nagini asked worriedly, ***Hatchling what is it?***

***Do you remember when we met?*** Harry asked uncertainly, glancing quickly at the viper, who nodded, ***I told you the reason I wanted you to stay with me was because you felt like mine and later I told you my scar hurt.***

 

 ***Yes little one. I remember.*** Nagini said softly.

 

 ***This book feels the same. I feel different emotions from this one than I did from you but my scar hurts and it feels like mine.*** Harry said, he looked down at her. ***Why does it happen when I touch some of the things your Master owned?***

***Only some?***

Harry nodded, ***I didn’t feel anything from the wand. If I would expect to feel things from any object it would have been that. It killed my parents and gave me my scar.***

 

Nagini looked uncertain, ***I am not positive. Master liked to play with old arts that my raw magic could never duplicate. Maybe it was one of the rituals he did.***

 

Harry frowned at her but looked back at the book, ***Maybe.*** eventually he shrugged, ***It doesn’t change anything. It’s just curious.***

***Indeed.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up emancipation criteria for the U.S. and went from there. It is in no way accurate or real law.
> 
> No hating on Fimo's name. I wasn't sure what sounded right so I pulled it off a D&D name generator.
> 
> Also, no worries. I will right the Sirius and Remus situation. Just more of Dumbles manipulations. We all know Sirius would never have given Harry up willingly and Remus, only to protect him.
> 
> Before you ask, Harry is using raw magic during the summer before his emancipation. In this the Ministry doesn't track raw magic as it comes from nature itself (hence Nagini using it). Refined magic is when they use actual spells that form the users magic to have the desired effect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic intermittently on my phone so it may or may not be updated regularly. However IT WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!!!!!!! Just stick with me.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome. Suggestions welcome as well!


End file.
